


Freaky Sensitivity

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Rodney was in lab three the first time it happened. A sharp, sudden burst of pleasure followed by a blossoming warmth at his groin that sent him right back to being fourteen again.





	Freaky Sensitivity

Rodney was in lab three the first time it happened. A sharp, sudden burst of pleasure followed by a blossoming warmth at his groin that sent him right back to being fourteen again.

"What happened?" Radek asked from his position on the floor where he'd dived to save the Ancient tech Rodney had been holding from smashing into a million pieces.

Rodney just looked down at the damp spot on his trousers and whimpered.

~

The second time happened in the mess and resulted in the casualty of the pudding Rodney had been eating.

"Dr McKay?" Teyla looked at him and the spreading puddle of chocolate sauce in concern.

That was also the day Rodney found out exactly how hard it was to walk out of the mess while holding a tray in front of you and trying to look nonchalant about it.

~

The third time it hit him, he was alone in his quarters as he dropped to the floor and came uncontrollably.

He hadn't come so much since he was a teenager. There'd been no one else involved those times either.

~

The fourth and final time, he was in Elizabeth's office. He'd been half way through his explanation about exactly why Dr Moders was a moron who should be sent back to Earth and never be allowed to leave his house when, _bam_.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth was out of her chair and next to him in an instant.

He looked up at her. "I--" The words trailed off. Somehow _I'm having immensely satisfying but completely out of the blue orgasms for no apparent reason. Part of me hates it and the other part is dancing with glee,_ didn't seem quite like the thing to say to your boss in the middle of the meeting.

Elizabeth didn't ask him to explain. "Infirmary, now," she said. "I'll tell Carson to be waiting for you."

~

Carson looked up as Rodney walked in. "Elizabeth said you were coming." He closed the distance between them in two easy strides, guiding Rodney over to one of the examination beds. "What's wrong?" He glanced down. "And does it have anything to do with the damp patch on your trousers."

Rodney flushed slightly. "Carson!"

Carson rolled his eyes. "I've had my finger up your arse, Rodney; there's nothing you can tell me that'll faze me."

"Prostate exam!" Rodney snapped at the nurse behind them who had almost dropped the tray she was carrying at Beckett's words.

Carson turned and took the tray off the nurse and put it down on one of the benches. "Lindsey, love, why don't you take a break."

Lindsey nodded. "Of course, Dr Beckett," she said, leaving the two men alone.

"Now," Carson said, turning his attention back to Rodney. "Why don't you tell me exactly what's going on."

Rodney took a deep breath. "IkeephavingorgasmsandI'venoideawherethey'recomingfrom."

Carson raised an eyebrow. "And in English?"

Rodney sighed. He was having spine-tingling orgasms out of nowhere, he didn't have time to explain it in words of less than two syllables. "I. Keep. Coming. And. I've. No. Idea. Why." Rodney paused. "Or how. I mean, I'm not actually--" He made hand motions, hoping that Carson's voodoo qualifications included mime interpretation.

Carson stroked his chin, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "Stay there," he said, walking into his office and mumbling something into his radio.

Five minutes later and Rodney was just about to follow Carson into the office and demand to know what he thought he was doing leaving an obviously sick man to his own devices when Sheppard walked into the infirmary.

"Colonel," Carson smiled, finally stepping out of his hiding place. "Just the man."

Rodney glanced from one to the other. "I'm not sure what you're doing Carson, but I'm pretty sure my," he paused for a moment, " _problem_ can't be solved by Colonel Sheppard."

Carson smiled enigmatically. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he replied, taking Sheppard by the arm and leading him over to a corner of the infirmary, talking too softly for Rodney to make out the words.

"You want me to do what?!" Rodney heard that part. He couldn't exactly help it when Sheppard had all but yelled it to all of Atlantis.

Carson glanced back at Rodney. "Trust me, Colonel. I know what I'm doing."

The twin snorts that came from both of them cause Sheppard and Rodney to grin at each other before Sheppard finally nodded.

"I hope you do," Sheppard muttered, heading into one of the private examination booths.

Rodney waited until the door had shut behind the colonel before he turned to Carson. "What are you doing? And what does Colonel Flyboy have to do with it?"

Carson held up a finger, forestalling any other argument. "Patience, Rodney."

"Patience? _Patience?_ I'll have you know my body could have been taken over by aliens determined to gain control of Atlantis!" It was possible.

"By giving you mind-numbing orgasms?" Carson sounded unconvinced.

"It may all be part of their dastardly-- _fuck!_ " Rodney doubled as his cock spasmed, new wetness staining his nearly dry and already stiff trousers.

"Thought so," Carson said smugly, walking over to knock on the door to the exam cubicle. "You can come out now, Colonel," he called through the door.

Sheppard walked out of the cubicle, a distinct flushed look to his face. "Well?"

Carson motioned him over to the bed next to Rodney's. "Take a seat, Colonel, I need to ask you both a few questions." He waited until Sheppard was sitting before starting. "Have you touched anything strange recently?" He was shaking his head before he'd even finished speaking. "What am I saying? It's you two; of _course_ you've touched something strange recently."

"Hey!" Rodney objected. "I resent that!"

Carson just looked at him. "Well? Have you?"

Rodney thought about it for a moment. "Well, there was the circle of stones on P3A-826 that was giving off that energy emission," he said.

"And there was the statue on P8X-137 that we had to lick after the trade agreement was confirmed," added Sheppard.

"Oh, and there were the berries on P4X-472." They'd tasted like cherries and Rodney had tried to bring some back with him but was told it wasn't allowed. "We had to eat seven bowls in order to be accepted into the tribe."

"And there was that time down on level six where we accidentally opened that sealed room and it started glowing blue when we walked inside."

Rodney grinned at Sheppard. He'd forgot about that one.

"That would be a 'yes', then," Carson commented dryly.

Rodney sighed loudly. "Alright, then, yes. We've no doubt touched something strange recently? Just what does that have to do with," he glanced at Sheppard before dropping his voice to a whisper, "my problem."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "I'm sitting right here, Rodney, I can still hear you."

Carson held up a hand, forestalling the retort already on Rodney's lips. "The problems you're both having are linked."

Sheppard looked at Rodney before turning back to Carson. "How?"

"Well--"

"Excuse me!" Rodney interrupted. "What about doctor-patient confidentiality?"

Sheppard fixed him with a glare. "What about solving our respective problems? I don't know about you, Rodney, but I'm starting to get a little fed up with my side of things."

Rodney paused. On the one hand, it was the most sex (of a sort) that he'd got since stepping foot on Atlantis. On the other hand, it was wont to strike at the most inopportune moments, and the last thing he wanted was to be accepting his Nobel Prize and be suddenly coming in the middle of his speech. "Point taken." He waved a hand at Carson. "Continue."

"So kind of you," Carson muttered. He took a deep breath, "Well, to put it in its simplest terms, you," he pointed to Sheppard, "are masturbating, and you," then to Rodney, "are experiencing the orgasm."

"What?" "What?"

Their two voices overlapped.

" _You're_ the reason I can't come?" Sheppard accused, his word merging into Rodney's, "In the middle of the day?! Can't you wank at night like normal people?"

They glared at each other for long moments before both turning to Carson.

"Fix it!" Rodney snapped.

"I'll have to find out exactly what's wrong first," Carson answered. "Give me a couple of days and I'll see what I can do."

"A couple of days?" Sheppard complained. "I've got blue balls already!"

"And I've only got one pair of clean trousers left." Rodney pushed himself off the bed, pointing at Sheppard as he did so. "Keep your hands out of your pants, Colonel," he demanded, stalking out of the infirmary and firmly not thinking about John Sheppard masturbating.

~

"I hope you've figured out a way to fix this," Rodney said, walking into the infirmary to find Carson already talking to Sheppard and Elizabeth.

Beckett had co-opted Elizabeth when the ex-sealed room on level six turned out to have instructions written in Ancient. A hasty explanation about their little problem later and Elizabeth was busy translating whatever warning the Ancients had left - while trying to surreptitiously watch Rodney out of the corner of her eye and failing to be anything like subtle about it. At one point he'd felt like telling Sheppard to go and wank just so Elizabeth could see exactly what happened and hopefully get it out of her system.

"Rodney, there you are," Carson smiled at him, looking strangely like he was about to walk in front of a firing squad. "I was just telling Colonel Sheppard that Dr Weir has translated the instructions in that room of yours. Turns out that is the culprit, after all."

"So, you can fix it?" Rodney said, because he had little doubt that Sheppard wouldn't be able to keep his hands off his dick for much longer and Rodney would really rather not spontaneously orgasm the next time he was talking to Zelenka - it might give the other man entirely the wrong idea.

"Yes." Carson hesitated. "Sort of." Another pause. "Well, it's more of a you fixing it yourself sort of thing, really."

Rodney made wind-on motions with his hand. "An explanation sometime this century would be nice."

Carson looked at Rodney, then at Sheppard, and finally at Elizabeth - who pointedly looked at the wall.

"Well?" Sheppard said, sounding as exasperated as Rodney was feeling.

Carson glanced upwards, murmuring what sounded like a Hail Mary, before he finally focused his gaze on them. "You need to have sex," he said. "With each other."

"Excuse me?" Because Rodney was pretty sure that Carson had just said he and Colonel Sheppard needed to have sex. He was also pretty sure that he was temporarily suffering from aphasia. "Because it sounded like you said we needed to have sex, and I know that's wrong."

"What he said!" Sheppard added, pointing at Rodney and sounding like panicked hysteria was a mere step away.

Rodney's eyes narrowed. And just what was wrong with having sex with him anyway? He was about to tell Sheppard that one night with Rodney would have the other man throwing away any heterosexual credentials he had and make him start waving the pink flag and being grateful that gay marriage was legal in Canada when Elizabeth finally spoke.

"It's true," she said. "The room you went into is meant to be used by couples who want to add some spice to their relationship. The effects are negated by the couple sharing bodily fluids."

Rodney opened his mouth to object, only to find his wrist in Sheppard's tight grip.

"Right, come on, then," Sheppard said, staring to pull him out of the infirmary.

"Hold on." Rodney refused to move, attempting to pull his wrist out of Sheppard's grip and failing.

Sheppard spun around to face him, eyes wide. "Rodney, if my balls get any bluer they're going to start voting Democrat. Carson and Elizabeth have very kindly explained the way to stop this. If that means one of us lying back and thinking of Atlantis, then so be it."

"Oh, it's nice to know that you're volunteering me to bend over and take it like a man," Rodney fumed.

Sheppard tightened his grip on Rodney's wrist and moved closer, the concept of personal space totally bypassing him. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Rodney's ear. "Who said you'd be the one taking it?" he murmured before he stepped back.

Rodney stared at him for a second, before moving towards the infirmary door, pulling Sheppard along behind him. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on."

Sheppard grinned. "Oh, I certainly hope so."

~

Rodney stared at the ceiling, feeling sticky, sated and more than a little smug. "That seemed to work," he said.

"Seemed to," replied John. "But maybe we should do it again just to make sure."

And so they did.


End file.
